sg_larp_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Stargate
Summary The Stargate allows for near-instantaneous transportation via Subspace from one Gate to another, once they have been successfully activated. A network of gates used to transport between planets set up by the Ancients and moved by the Goa'uld. It is referred to by a number of names; the Goa'uld call it the Chappa'ai; the Ancients called it the Astria Porta; and the Inner Britannians call it the Hobbs Gate. Characteristics Though Stargates can vary in design, they share several common elements, such as a group of glyphs spaced around the inner ring (39 nominally) and nine chevrons spaced equally around the outer edge. They are 6.7 meters in diameter and weigh roughly 29 metric tons. They are dark gray in appearance with red-orange coloured chevrons. The triangular lower half of the Stargate's top chevron extends and retracts while locking a symbol. The inner ring spins while dialling and can be moved, with some difficulty, by hand to dial the gate in the absence of external controls, if enough power is provided to unlock the ring. The dialling computer used by the SEF essentially employs this method to dial the gate; the system instructs the motors inside the gate to move the ring to the relevant position. A Dial home device bypasses the need for the inner ring to spin, simply allowing the user to enter the relevant address. Details The Stargate is believed to be of Ancient origin, and formed the backbone of their powerbase within the Milky Way before they ascended. Following the departure of the Ancients, the Goa'uld made extensive use of the gate network to create the Goa'uld Empire for thousands of years. The Stargate itself is a highly advanced device that mixes teleportation technology and Subspace wormholes to allow for the near instantaneous transportation of matter and energy from one Gate to another. Stargates are activated by successfully "dialling" another gate, most often through the use of a Dial home device, or some other method. Each Stargate can be dialled by providing a correct Stargate address, usually consisting of 6 glyphs and a 7th "point of origin" glyph, which is unique to each Gate. Each 6 glyph address can be cross-referenced with a specific location in space, usually a solar system, in which another Gate is located. Due the the extensive number of combinations of Gate addresses, but the relatively low number of Stargates (in relation to the number of possible addresses), randomly dialling an address is unlikely to result in a successful dial. As such, repositories of known Stargate addresses are often regarded as vital information by all races. Important details When dealing with a Stargate, there are several key facts that a gate traveller should be aware of: * When a Stargate is successfully activated, there is a burst of energy emitted from the front of the gate (referred to as a "whoosh"). ** This burst of energy is capable of disintegrating nearly all know forms of matter. ** This includes people stood in the way. * When a Stargate successfully activates, a field of energy is created within the inner circumference of the gate. This is known as the "event horizon". Any objects that cross the event horizon will be transported by the Stargate to the intended destination. ** Objects crossing the event horizon keep any momentum they had upon entering the event horizon. ** Objects are only transported in discreet (whole) units. ** Any matter that has crossed the event horizon, but is part of an object that has not fully crossed, will be disintegrated upon the termination of an active wormhole. * Stargates only allow for the transportation of matter and physical objects in one direction. That is, from the Dialling Gate to the Receiving Gate. ** Luckily, the event horizon does not allow any objects to cross it if the gate is reviving a incoming wormhole. ** Additionally, the event horizon does not allow for matter to cross the event horizon from "behind" the Stargate. ** Non-physical objects, such as radio waves and other forms of energy can pass through the event horizon from either Stargate, allowing for two-way radio communication through an active wormhole. * Once dialled, a Stargate will remain open for a maximum (under normal situations) duration of 38 minutes before disconnecting. ** If any objects have passed through an active Stargate, the gate will disconnect shortly after the transition of the last object. * An incoming wormhole cannot be disconnected at the destination. A connection can only be terminated from it's source (under normal conditions). * The speed of dialling and transition time can vary from gate to gate, under different circumstances. Subjective observations of gate travel can also vary from objective observations. Known variations There are several known variations of the Stargate, as listed below: * Located in the Magellanic Clouds, the Theil Protectorate created their own form of Stargates, which are fully compatible with Ancient Stargates. More details can be found on the article about Theil Stargates ---- Back to Scientific Database Category:Technology